Wasn't Expecting That - Hinny
by MagicL
Summary: Song-fic based on the song 'Wasn't Expecting That' by Jamie Lawson. Spin-off of 'I Love You, Ginny Weasley' telling the story of Harry and Ginny's relationship with hints as to why they broke up in 'ILY,GW'. You don't have to have read the full story to understand this spin-off so don't worry. Hope you enjoy! xx


A/N – If you haven't heard this song you should because it's amazing! Also check out my new story 'The Unnamed Blonde Girl' and my new Dramione one-shot 'Stressed Out'. Thank you for all the reads and lovely reviews so far, I really appreciate it. xx

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I also do not own Wasn't Expecting That. All rights go to J.K. Rowling and Jamie Lawson, I make no profit from this.

 **Wasn't Expecting That**

Ginny Weasley crossed the garden and approached the front door of her childhood home. It was exactly like she remembered: the chickens were roaming around the garden, the gnomes were uttering some nonsense mixed with one or two swear words that Fred and George taught them years ago, the homemade quidditch pitch round the back was just visible and the kitchen was full to the brim – Ginny could tell just from a quick glance through the window.

'Auntie Ginny!'

Before she knew it the front door had been swung open and there were several toddlers running at her. Thanks to her quidditch training, she caught two of them and picked them up but the other was left with only her legs and, deciding this was enough, clung onto one of them.

'Oh my gosh, Roxy leave Aunt Ginny alone. I'm so sorry Gin,' apologised Angelina while trying to pull her child off Ginny's leg.

'It's fine, don't worry about it,' said Ginny as she entered the house with her leg now free.

'Ginny!' came the calls of several people who Ginny all greeted one by one.

'Okay, come on, dinners ready!' called Mrs Weasley. Despite all her children having their own homes and most being married (some with children), Molly Weasley always insisted that at least once a month all her children and their wives and children would come for dinner.

As they all took their seats Ginny noticed that they filled up quite quickly and there were few seat options left for her: Bill, Fleur, Victoire and Domonique were sat together and there was no way Ginny was going to sit next to Domonique again after she had to wash baby food out of her hair last time; Charlie and his 5 month pregnant wife Megan were sat opposite them and Ginny liked Megan so she made her way over to the empty seat next to her but before she got there Percy and Audrey sat down in the two available seats. The red head gazed around the room and noticed that everyone had a partner and a family except for her: Bill and Fleur, Charlie and Megan, Percy and Audrey, George and Angelina, Ron and Hermione, even her parents were holding hands under the table. Then she noticed the one available seat… next to Harry Potter.

Ginny and Harry hadn't spoken since Harry cheated on her but her mother was eyeing her suspiciously so Ginny reluctantly took her seat. As she sat down, Ginny noticed something out of the corner of her eye; Harry was smiling at her and her heart skipped a beat as she could feel herself turning the colour of her hair.

After dinner and several bottles of firewhisky it was decided that it was time for everyone to leave. As they said their goodbyes one by one, Ginny found herself face to face with the one man she had been hoping she could have avoided, Harry. During dinner, she had managed to ignore him, mainly talking to Angelina and only acknowledging his presence when he asked her to pass him something but now here he was, face to face, closer than they had been in months, emerald eyes gazing into chocolate ones.

'Well bye then.' Ginny wasn't going to let him in, she wasn't going to let him break her heart again – he'd already done that enough.

'Um, yeah, okay, bye,' stuttered Harry, looking slightly taken aback by her cutting off their moment, 'see you later.'

'Yeah, see you around.'

And suddenly Harry couldn't take it anymore, he had to touch her, he had to hold her, she knew that he didn't mean to kiss that other girl and he prayed to God that she forgave him as he crashed his lips onto hers.

Ginny was taken aback at the sudden movement then relaxed as she kissed the lips that once belonged to her. But that was a long time ago, they weren't hers anymore, he wasn't hers anymore. She had pushed him away and it was his own fault, he had broken her heart, what was she doing!?

'Harry stop!' Ginny pulled away suddenly and wished she hadn't because she was greeted by his hopeful eyes, obviously longing to hold her once more.

'Ginny I'm sorry, I-'

'Harry I know but I can't risk another heartbreak okay?' Ginny was suddenly panicking as she checked that no one had seen them, nobody had of course, they were all too engrossed in their own conversations.

'Bye Harry.' And with that Ginny Weasley headed over to the fireplace and was gone.

It was the anniversary of the war, also Victoire's birthday. The Weasleys had decided that they would not attend the annual service that was held at Hogwarts and would instead stay at the burrow and celebrate Victoire's birthday.

Harry, on the other hand, had no choice. Every year he was forced to attend, every year he grumbled about how he wanted to stay at home, every year he read a speech that was the same as the year before just with a few lines changed, every year he had to talk to families and ministry officials about their losses and his experiences and every year he returned to the Burrow afterwards and faced the Weasleys. He knew that they didn't blame him for Fred's death but he still felt partially responsible.

So, when the raven-haired man walked into the burrow that year he was expecting the same, melancholy greeting but when the door opened he was startled by four toddlers running to see him.

'Harry!'

'Uncle Harry!'

'Mum, Uncle Harry's here!'

They all cried in unison but the fourth (Domonique) had only just started walking so she fell over and started burbling about Harry's arrival instead of hugging him like the other three. Harry picked up Domonique and walked into the living room where he knew the other Weasleys would be.

'Harry dear!' Mrs Weasley exclaimed, 'Can I get you anything? A drink? Some food?'

'Really Mrs Weasley there's no need for the fuss.'

'Now now, a young man like you needs to be fed and watered. Now what shall it be?'

'Uh,' Harry blushed profusely and stared at Ron for help, Ron simply held up his own drink, 'A butterbeer please.'

'Of course dear, take a seat.'

'I believe this one belongs to you,' Harry laughed handing Domonique to Fleur. Bill and Fleur laughed as Harry made his way across the room to the only available seat – next to Ginny. He knew she wouldn't be pleased but it was his only option.

'Harry!' It was Teddy.

'Yes Teddy?'

'Who's this?' Teddy was waving a photo frame in Harry's face.

'Hold it still little man or he won't be able to see,' laughed Ron who was sat on the other side of Harry.

'Oh, sorry Harry, here.'

'It's okay Ted.' Harry ruffled the boys hair and noticed that he'd turned it ginger, to match the Weasleys no doubt. Harry, Ginny and Ron all stared at the photo Teddy had given Harry. It was taken on Fred & George's birthday, their last one before the war. In the picture Fred was laughing, probably at George or Angelina (who he was dating at the time), but whoever it was, they were cut out – it was only Fred in this picture.

'Uh,' stammered Harry.

'That's your Uncle Fred, Teddy. He was a very brave person,' said Ron, saving Harry. And before anyone knew it the whole Weasley clan was telling stories about Fred. Harry risked a glance at Ginny and saw she had tears in her eyes.

'Gin?'

'Yes Harry?' she replied turning to face him.

'I-'Harry didn't know what else to say, he was just glad she wasn't ignoring him anymore. Wordlessly, Harry slipped his hand into hers and, to his surprise, she didn't pull away.

It was Ginny's 23rd birthday and somehow Harry had found himself invited to her party. He approached the muggle club feeling like he was going to be sick, maybe he should just go home now, she wouldn't care, he was already 20 minutes late anyway. *No. Pull yourself together man. This is your shot at redemption.* Reluctantly, Harry gave in to his conscience and shuffled into the club.

-The next morning-

The last thing she remembered was dancing with Harry on the dance floor, sweaty bodies pressed up against each other and him saying something about how nice she looked.

Her head was throbbing so she moved to get out of bed and get some hangover potion from the kitchen but then she noticed that she was naked and there was a man next to her. *Damnit Weasley you just can't help yourself when you're drunk. This is, what, the 10th guy in your bed in the past 2 months? Come on let's see who it is.* It was as if Ginny's conscience was a person with a mind of its own, lecturing her on the possible outcomes of several one night stands. It was true though, she couldn't deny it, since she split with Harry it was as if she needed a rebound, 13 of them, who she always met in clubs and who never stayed longer than lunch. Hesitantly, the red-head peered round to see who the faceless stranger was and almost screamed when she saw it was none other than Harry Potter. He mumbled then rubbed his eyes.

'What the hell? Where am I? Why am I naked?'

'I could ask you the same thing Potter.' Harry jumped at the mention of his name and turned to see her, sitting there with nothing but a thin, white sheet to keep her modest. Of course, he had seen all of her last night and when they were still together but now it was just a hazy blur.

'What the bloody hell happened last night!?'

'Well I think it's pretty obvious from the fact that you're lying in my bed and we're both naked.'

'Oh, right.'

'Ugh it wasn't meant to be like this!' Ginny exclaimed, clearly annoyed as she collapsed onto her back. Harry noticed the tears spilling from her eyes.

'What wasn't meant to be like what?' asked Harry.

'My birthday! It was meant to be a night with my friends and I was meant to get crazy drunk and have some guy take me home and I was meant to finally get over you!' She was shouting now, sitting upright so she could properly face Harry.

'Oh um. Well I guess you can cross getting crazy drunk off the list.'

'Don't try to be funny Potter, this is your-' Ginny didn't finish her sentence because the tears were flowing too strongly for her to get a word out without it sounding like a cry for help.

'Hey, don't cry, its okay.' Harry sat her up and wrapped his arm around her, she fell into his chest, tears streaming onto Harry's bare skin.

'Is this you forgiving me?' Harry questioned. He wasn't expecting her to say yes, he thought that the universe was against him and he would never be happy again.

'I guess so. Goddamn I _know_ so! Ugh, I love you Harry Potter.' And suddenly she was kissing him, more passionately and more lovingly than Harry had ever been kissed in his life. One of his hands was in her hair, the other on her back; hers were roaming his chest. Slowly, he laid her down onto the bed, still kissing her.

'Well this was unexpected,' he laughed before pressing his lips to hers once more.

'Come on girls keep the pace up!' shouted the magically amplified voice of Gwenog Jones, the Holyhead Harpies coach. Ginny was the captain but she didn't control their training and with Gwenog anything was possible. Like the 10 laps of the pitch they were running for example.

As she jogged along with the rest of her team she thought back to her morning with Harry.

Before then she had thought that love wasn't meant to last and that he would be here one minute and gone forever the next like all her other one night stands. But Harry wasn't just a one night stand, not just a meaningless fling, he wasn't just passing through her life and this was evident from the fact that over the last three weeks she had been spending nights at his apartment and him at hers. *What on earth have I done to deserve somebody like him?* Ginny wondered. If she had the nerve to she would ask him and maybe one day she would but that day was not the day.

'I love you, Gin.'

They were strolling through the woods. They'd escaped the party to have a moment to themselves but Ginny was not prepared for this.

Love? Her heart fluttered at the very word.

She didn't want to believe it. After all, the last time he said it her heart fell for him and, just like all things that fall, her heart shattered when it hit the floor.

But there was something in his voice, something in the way his eyes were twinkling, something in the way his hand held hers, something in the way he held her body against his, something in the way he kissed her that made her believe him.

'I love you too.'

-10 months later-

Ginny awakened and gazed around her and Harry's bedroom. She'd moved back in 4 months ago and, she had to admit, it was much better than living in the Holyhead Harpies shared accommodation. After all, now she was able to be alone with Harry without one of the girls screaming that Ginny was making out with the famous Harry Potter. There were many other things that Ginny enjoyed about living with Harry, even only the tiny things he did she loved: how he danced around the kitchen, listening to music and how he slept with no shirt on and she especially enjoyed his cooking.

She could tell he was in the kitchen as she lay there. The sound of Harry singing along to a Weird Sisters song made her giggle and the smell of pancakes pulled her out of bed like some sort of invisible force.

'That smells good,' said Ginny entering the kitchen.

'Wait! Close your eyes!' exclaimed a startled Harry. He did not want her to see his surprise.

Ginny giggled and did as he said.

'I have a surprise for you.'

Harry kissed her forehead and led her over to the breakfast bar where he carefully seated her.

'Okay open your eyes.'

Ginny opened her eyes and was amazed. In front of her was all her favourite breakfast food: pancakes, croissants, strawberries, pain au chocolates, raspberries, toast, blueberries, eggs.

'Harry this is amazing!' she exclaimed kissing him.

'Really?'

'Yes, I love it! Almost as much as I love you.'

'I love you too, happy one year anniversary Gin.'

'Happy anniversary Harry.'

'You know what's weird?'

'What?'

Ginny and Harry were lying on the sofa, watching a muggle movie on the TV when Ginny suddenly spoke.

'It's weird that if you hadn't asked my mum for help on platform 9¾ that day then we would've probably never met and if Ron hadn't asked to sit with you on the train then we probably wouldn't be together. It's strange don't you think, that one smile determined _all of this_ happening, determined _us_ happening,' blurted Ginny.

'I think that I am very grateful to have you and that it would be a shame if I didn't so thankyou universe for making Ginevra Weasley smile at me on platform 9¾ when I was just a scrawny 11 year old because I don't know what I would do without her.'

Harry smiled at Ginny and kissed her forehead as she blushed.

'I love you Ginevra.'

'Shut up, it's Ginny.'

'Okay Ginevra.'

'Ugh, you prick,' giggled Ginny as she brought her lips to his.

'I do.'

Harry and Ginny stood hand in hand at the altar. The only sounds were the vows being exchanged and the muffled sobs of Mrs Weasley. It was the perfect spring day: the sun was beaming down, tiny birds flittered about and there was a sort of atmosphere in the air that can never be explained and can only be found at spring weddings.

'I now pronounce you husband and wife.'

A smile slowly crept across Harry's face, they were the words he'd been waiting to hear for years.

'Mr Potter, you may kiss your bride.'

And Harry didn't need any more than those few words as he crashed his lips onto Ginny's. He was fully aware of the applause from the congregation and the wolf whistles coming from her brothers and his friends but he didn't care because he had Ginny, he had finally got the girl and that was all that mattered.

'I love you so much, Harry Potter,' beamed Ginny when they finally parted.

'I love you too, Ginny _Potter_.'

Ginny struggled to stop herself from full on snogging him again and instead gave him a quick peck on the lips. They turned, hand in hand, to face the congregation which was made up of their family, friends, teachers and even the minister of magic.

Hermione handed Ginny her bouquet and beamed at her as the vicar spoke, 'Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Mr and Mrs Potter.'

This statement from the vicar made the crowd go wild and the couple was almost deafened by the noise. But who could blame the cheerful spectators, Harry and Ginny had come a long way to get to that moment.

'Shall we?' Harry whispered in Ginny's ear.

'I believe we shall,' replied Ginny and together they took their first steps into married life.

'James! Hurry up or you'll be late,' Ginny Potter shouted up the stairs to her eldest son.

'Relax Mum, I'm here,' James replied groggily as he walked down the stairs dragging his case behind him.

'Good. Now Lily,' Ginny turned on her heel and made her way to the kitchen, 'are you sure you've packed everything? Your robes? Your books? Have you got your wand?'

The youngest child of Harry and Ginny Potter grew worried as her mother listed all the things she could have possibly forgotten to pack for her first year at Hogwarts and, noticing his daughters growing nervousness, Harry stepped in.

'Gin, stop,' he said as he put his arm around his now silent wife, 'I'm sure Lily has got everything and we can just owl her anything she may have forgotten.'

'You're right, oh my gosh I sound like my mother,' Ginny joked and Lily and Harry laughed.

'Now Lil why don't you go and brush your teeth and can you please ask Al and Ted to bring their cases down and I'll put them in the car in a minute,' Harry said as his daughter nodded and left the kitchen.

'I can't believe it Harry,' sighed Ginny, 'we're finally here, we finally did it.'

'I know, I'm so proud of us,' Harry hugged his wife and kissed her forehead, 'you know there were times when I really thought I would never have a future-'

'Harry no. Stop. The past has been pretty terrible I know but no matter what you thought then all that matters is what is happening now. Harry we're married and we've got three wonderful children and an amazing godson and before we know it they're going to have left us so stop dwelling on the past and focus on the present.'

'You're right,' Harry smiled at his wife, 'you're always right.'

Ginny smiled as Harry cupped her face and joined they're lips in a soft kiss. Even after all those years he made still her weak at the knees. Ginny reached up to kiss him again and he happily complied.

'Ew, you two are disgusting,' said James as he appeared in the doorway.

'Yeah get a room,' agreed Albus as he dragged his case into the kitchen.

'Or at least wait until we're gone,' laughed Teddy placing his case next to Albus'.

'Oh shut up you three,' snapped Lily, 'James you can't talk you've practically been snogging that girl, whatever her name is, all summer and Teddy, you can't stop staring at Victoire whenever you're in the same room as her so hush.'

'Hey what about Al? It's not fair that he doesn't get shouted at,' exclaimed James.

'One – I didn't shout, I merely stated the facts and two – Al gave me chocolate frogs, what you two got?'

Harry and Ginny laughed at their children.

'I believe that is what you call the wrath of a Weasley woman,' joked Harry and they all laughed as Ginny playfully hit his chest.

'Right, come on guys, you don't want to be late,' Ginny said motioning for everyone to leave the kitchen but she grabbed her husband's wrist before he could leave, 'I love you, Harry Potter.'

'I love you too, Ginny Potter,' Harry said before kissing her.

'Ew, come on!' Lily said from the kitchen doorway.

'Hypocrite!' shouted James from outside and the family laughed as they left the house and departed for King's Cross Station.

'I'm sorry, can you repeat that I don't think I heard correctly?'

'Of course. Mrs Potter, your husband is suffering with heart difficulties. We can't find any specific cause but the doctors believe the damage is from multiple wounds from the war,' the healer repeated to the shaking Ginny Potter.

'But that was years ago, why is it happening now?' questioned Ginny.

'That we also don't know but the doctors are trying to figure it out now. Some of them believe it is just an extremely delayed reaction that is happening because he's been fighting these injuries for so long and his body is too weak to fight them anymore.'

Ginny gazed down at her sleeping husband on the hospital bed. His hair was greying and he had wrinkles but to her he was still perfect. He was still hers and she wouldn't allow him to leave her. Not now.

'Mrs Potter I'm terribly sorry that I have to be the one to tell you this but you may want to start saying goodbye.'

She dropped into the chair next to the bed and grasped her husband's hand. The nurse saw this as a cue to leave so exited the room.

Harry stirred in his sleep and awoke with a start, gripping Ginny's hand.

'What's wrong?' she asked anxiously.

'Nothing, I was a bit confused as to where I was for a second,' laughed Harry.

Ginny sighed and relaxed.

'Gin?'

'Yes?'

'Tell me something. Tell me something good. Tell me something to hold on to because I don't know how much longer I can fight this.'

'Harry don't-'

'Please Gin,' he said cutting her off. She paused for a second, choosing her words then she spoke.

'I love you so much, Harry Potter. More than you will ever know. I've loved you since the beginning and sure there have been many ups and downs in our story but we got our happily ever after, we made it and we did it together. Harry Potter,' she sighed stroking his hair with her free hand, 'my prince charming, my hero, my world, my first love and my last. I love you so much, more than words could ever say and actions could ever show and I am eternally grateful to you for everything you have done, you wonderful man you,' tears started to spill from her eyes but she carried on, 'I am so thankful for everything you've done not just for me and our family but for the whole world – muggles and magic people alike. Harry you are so loved, so adored and I don't think you fully understand just how much people would do for you. Look at how far you've come – you started off as Harry Potter locked in your Aunt and Uncle's cupboard under the stairs and now you're Harry Potter saviour of the wizarding world with a wife who loves you, children and grandchildren who adore you, family and friends who would do anything for you and the whole wizarding world forever in your debt. And, my love, you've been fighting so hard for so long and if you can't do it anymore, I understand and it's okay to let go, darling; I'll find you later on and we can be together again. I'm sorry I can't make the pain go away but I'll try my hardest for you and our family if you decide you want to try and hold on a little longer.'

'Ginny?'

'Yes Harry?'

'You are so beautiful my love. Lie with me?'

Ginny silently nodded and lay down next to her husband as he wrapped his arms around her.

'Now, I remember when we had that brief period of time in our lives when you hated me,' Harry said and Ginny giggled slightly through her tears at her husband's words, 'that was the worst few months of my life and before you say it (because I know you will) yes - it was much worse than fighting in the war. Ginevra Molly Potter, you are the love of my life and I'm so glad we found each other because I don't know what I'd do without you. Please, my love, try not to cry and promise me you'll take care of our wonderful family, tell them every day how much you love them and never let them be lonely. But most of all, Ginny Potter; please, never forget how much I love you because, Merlin, you don't even know the half of it. If I could find the words and the place to start I would at least try to let you know but words will never be able to express my love towards you. So just please know that I do, I love you so much. So goodbye now, Ginny Potter. I'll see you later, my beautiful wife.'

Ginny started to cry harder as she felt him press a loving kiss to her cheek and his arms hold her a little tighter. Then, as if he was sleeping, as if he was just slipping away, the heart monitor next to the hospital bed started to flat line. His heart did not speed up, did not slow down - just merely stopped. And Ginny thought that this wasn't a bad way for him to go, lying with the love of his life.

'Goodbye, Harry Potter. I'll see you later on, my love,' she whispered as she kissed his cheek. Her family and healers started pouring into the room but she found there was no strength in her heart to acknowledge them; she just simply sat there let herself be held by her children while gazing at her husband.

'I love you.'


End file.
